Opposites Attract
by Larcenyleftinme
Summary: 100% one-shot fluff. A follow-up to Duck the Halls.


It was around ten at night when the Migrator pulled into the Anaheim Pond revealing four groggy and tired drakes. Phil had scheduled the male members of the Mighty Ducks for yet another public appearance, this one for a three-day convention in Reno. Tanya and Mallory had been excused due to an ultimately-cancelled autograph stint so the ladies were treated to an unexpected break from publicity stunts and the boys.

"See you guys bright and early," waved off Wildwing, opening the door to his bunk.

"Bright but not early, Boss," retaliated Duke, slapping Wildwing on the shoulder as he passed him in the hall.

"Seriously, Bro. We've been sharing a hotel room for _three_ nights - you'd think you'd be sick of us by now!" said Nosedive.

"Absence does make the heart grow fonder," added Grin.

The team leader sighed. There was no winning with them. Ever. "Fine. See you at some point tomorrow. G'night."

Duke chuckled to himself as he headed toward his room, duffle bag in hand. He loved his teammates but he could definitely use a break from those three. He punched in the door code and they slid open, revealing a dim light at the end of his room.

 _"_ _Hmm. That's strange."_

He dropped his bag and cautiously walked toward the light, a lascivious grin replacing any slight worry he might've had.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Duke circled the bed and eyed his intruder who lay on it. "Looks like I've got a little thief in my hands."

Mallory smiled impishly and sat up to meet his gaze, tussled hair and his number 13 jersey hanging loosely off her shoulder.

"Let's see, we've got breaking and entering, theft of personal property, indecent exposure," Duke shortened the distance between them and Mallory's grin grew two sizes with every count he listed.

"I'm afraid I'm gonna have to bring you in, Sweetheart," he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, tickling her ribs while the two tumbled over in a fit of laughter culminating into a long kiss. The blissful weeks between their holiday romance and now had been filled with moments like this and even a weekend away from one another seemed like a lifetime.

Catching his breath, Duke sighed and reclined against the headboard, motioning for Mallory to join him. "C'mere, beautiful girl."

She balanced herself on her knees before sitting on his lap, resting comfortably against his chest and letting her legs dangle off the side. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too, Angel." He stroked a few messy hairs from her eyes, "You weren't waiting up for me too long, were you?"

"Nah, I let myself in about an hour ago. It's been super slow here - kinda nice."

"That's good."

"How was Reno?"

"Eh, you know how those things are. Had to share a queen sized bed with Grin for three nights so tonight's gonna feel like paradise. How was your weekend?"

"Oh, it was _wild_. Our appearance was cancelled so I helped Tanya detail the Aerowing, re-organized the weapons room, hit the gym, hit the mall."

"Get anything good?"

"You'll see," she smiled devilishly, "But first..." She put her hand out, stopping Duke's bill as it neared. "We need to talk about something."

"We do?" He was confused.

"Yes. The others. I think we need to tell them."

"But you said-"

"I know I said I wanted to keep things between you and I under wraps but it's been almost two months and they're our teammates. Besides, I don't want to keep sneaking around like we're doing something wrong. I _want_ people to know about us. You wouldn't believe the bullshit story about borrowing your hockey gear I had to make up when Tanya saw me opening your door. I don't think she bought it either and she made some crack about polishing your swords. I have to admit, that was a pretty good one."

"Yeah, I think Dive's onto us, too," chuckled Duke, "'Kept joking about putting a red wig on Grin."

Mallory rolled her eyes but stifled a laugh, "I guess that's the kind of crap we'll have to get used to, huh?"

"'Guess so... and that ain't even countin' Phil! Who knows how he'll exploit us. Probably'll have us do a reality show."

"Or _worse_." They both shuddered at that thought.

"Although, I gotta admit, it would be nice to actually take my favorite girl out, eh? See a movie, have a nice dinner, walk in the park. Not that I mind our little slumber parties."

"Slumber parties and dinner at Mr Chow are _not_ mutually exclusive."

"So we tell 'em tomorrow?" asked Duke.

Mallory nodded and smiled. "Tomorrow sounds good," she rested her head comfortably against Duke's chest and examined the hand she held, "Did you ever dream of us even having this conversation? Did you ever think we'd be here? Like this?"

"Did I think so?" Duke thought for a minute and tilted his head, "I dunno. Did I _dream_ about it? Ever since I first laid eyes on ya, Kid. Well... _an_ eye."

Mallory blushed and looked up at him, half touched, half skeptical, "Really?"

"Mm hm. I remember it like it was yesterday. Canard had just assembled the team and it was about two days before we left. You were too busy gettin' acquainted with your new Puckblaster to even notice me but I couldn't stop staring at you. My God, you were - you _are_ \- gorgeous. I'd never seen hair this red before - like a wildfire."

"Right - it was my _hair_ you were staring at," she smirked.

"Your tush wasn't half bad either."

"Neither was yours."

"So how about you, eh?" He strengthened his hold on her and planted a kiss on her cheek, "Ever thought you'd be canoodling with the most notorious jewel thief in Puckworld?"

" _Former_ most notorious jewel thief in Puckworld, right?"

"Only thing I steal now are kisses and your heart, Princess."

"And dad jokes."

"You love 'em. You also haven't answered my question."

"In short, yes."

"Really now?" Duke was genuinely surprised by her answer.

Mallory nodded. "And I have a confession."

"And what's that?"

"The whole former jewel thief thing?" She leaned in and whispered seductively, "I kinda love it."

Duke was amused but not entirely surprised. These last two months with Mallory had shown him she wasn't as high-strung as she initially seemed. "So Little Miss Special Forces has given me grief about being a thief for I-don't-know how long only to tell me now that she has a thing for bad boys, eh?"

"That's not what I said!" She laughed. "You're... _multi-faceted_... and I like that. I've always gravitated more towards shades of gray - it's more exciting that way. And I've always known you had a good heart, Duke - always. The sexy badass facade was just icing on the cake." She curled herself tighter into his embrace and he smiled down at the small bundle of feathers in his arms - moments like this were his favorite. Duke had no qualms about showering Mallory with compliments and pet names. He swore she'd never go a day without being reminded of how beautiful she was and the way she usually reacted at the plethora of nicknames he had for her told him she appreciated it, despite her tough exterior. Mallory, on the other hand, wasn't as vocal when it came to words of love so when she dished them out, Duke devoured them.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are, Mally?"

"Only every day," she smiled.

"Just checkin.'"

"I love you, Duke L'Orange," she said as she gently brushed the chip on his bill with her hand. She was never the first to break out the "I love you" and Duke's heart soared.

"I love you, Mallory McMallard - my wildfire."

She picked herself up, wrapping her arms around his neck as they pulled each other into another passionate kiss. The jersey dwarfed her and slid further down her shoulder, reminding her,

"Wanna see what I got at the mall?" She murmured.

Duke was a captive audience as the discarded jersey hit the floor. His jaw soon followed.

—

"Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be, Sweetheart."

Duke and Mallory marched confidently into the kitchen where the rest of the team was having breakfast. Nobody seemed to pay either of them any attention so Mallory cleared her throat loudly.

"Got something in your throat there, Girlie Girl?" asked Nosedive.

"Duke and I have something we want to say," she slowly reached over and grabbed his hand, the rest of the team following the move closely. She looked up at her other half and smiled.

"Don't tell me you're pregnant!" yelped Tanya.

"What!? Are you insane?"

"Whoa there, Tanya!" interjected Duke, "Mal is not pregnant. _You're not, are you, Sweetheart?_ "

"Of course I'm not! Duke and I are _together_ \- absolutely _not_ pregnant."

"Oh! Is that all? Heh, we knew that," Tanya waved it off and continued eating her bagel.

"You guys knew?" Mallory was dumbfounded.

"No offense, you two," said Wildwing approaching the pair, "but for a PSF officer and a cat burglar neither of you are very good at being subtle."

"Seriously, Mal," Nosedive brushed past her carrying his empty plate towards the sink, "As your next door neighbor, I've known about this little romance for a while now. At first I thought you were just really into college basketball."

Mallory cringed as her face turned as red as her hair.

"Heh, next thing you know they'll tell us the sky is blue!" Tanya followed in suit.

"Or that grass is green!" Nosedive high fived Tanya.

"Or that karma is a-"

Wildwing interrupted Grin, "OK, ease off guys. Mallory, Duke - we're all happy for you both."

"Thanks, Wing," said Mallory.

"Yeah, thanks Cap. It's nice to see _some_ people showing support," Duke eyed Nosedive, Tanya and Grin.

"I just have one question," Wildwing crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at the two lovebirds, "Wha-? When? How? You two hated each other up until two seconds ago!"

Duke and Mallory exchanged sheepish grins and shrugged as the team exited the kitchen together.

"In the words of the great Paula Abdul," said Grin, "It ain't fiction, just a natural fact, we come together, 'cuz opposites attract."

"I couldn't have said it better myself, Grin," said Mallory looking over at Duke, "I think…"

"So, uh, does this mean you guys are gonna be making out and stuff during practice? Because, like... gross," Nosedive dodged a slew of punches from Mallory, "Ow! Stop! Duke, tell her stop!"

Duke chuckled and raised his hands, "Sorry, Kid. You're on your own now!"

And they lived happily ever after. Until Dragaunus attacks again.

THE END


End file.
